Garrosh Hellscream
Mists of Pandaria update!}} Warning: Major spoilers ahead! Warlord of the Warsong Clan, Sha of Pride, Traitor of the Horde, Warchief of the Horde, Overlord of the Warsong Offensive, Leader of the Horde Expedition, Son of Hellscream | race = Mag'har | creature= Humanoid | level = ?? | type = Elite | character = Warrior | health = 451,401,792 | affiliation = Mag'har, Iron Horde, True Horde (Y'shaarj), Horde, Mag'har, Warsong Offensive | aggro = | occupation = Co-Warchief of the Iron Horde Warchief of the True Horde Warchief of the Horde, Leader of the Horde Expedition, Overlord of the Warsong Offensive, Master of Warsong Hold, Chieftain of the Warsong clan, Former Personal adviser to Thrall | status = Deceased | location = Grommash Hold, Orgrimmar, Beyond the door of Ragefire Chasm, various other locations (see Locations), Siege of Orgrimmar, Draenor | alignment = Chaotic Evil | relatives = Grom (father), Golka (Mother) }} Garrosh Hellscream is the son of Grom Hellscream and former chieftain of the Warsong clan. With the reopening of the Dark Portal, Garrosh was invited into the Horde by Thrall himself, quickly advancing to the position of personal adviser of the Warchief. Garrosh led the Horde troops into Northrend and was given the position of acting Warchief in Thrall's absence. Garrosh is well known for his fierce hatred of the Alliance and frequently expresses his desire for the Horde to go to war with its rival faction. He later resurrected the Heart of Y'Shaarj and was replaced by Vol'jin as the Warchief of the horde. He corrupted the Vale of Eternal Blossoms using the Heart of Y'Shaarj. The act turned the vale into the Vale of Eternal Sorrows and unleashed the Sha of Pride. Taran Zhu is currently holding him for trial on Pandaria. Garrosh escapes trial and gets help from a friend called Kairozdormu, and goes back into the time of the Rise of the Horde and stops the Orcs from drinking the Blood of Mannoroth, He helps influence his father Grommash Hellscream unite the clans under the banner of the Iron Horde to get his vengeance. He is voiced by Patrick Seitz. Biography Beyond the Dark Portal During the human invasion of Draenor, many Mag'har - the uncorrupted orcs who settled in Garadar, a stronghold in Nagrand - were ill due to the red pox. Garrosh was among them. Kargath Bladefist visited them at Garadar in search of warriors to aid him. Garrosh asked him about his father, and wanted to fight with him, but Kargath ignored him at first, calling the Mag'har weaklings and not orcs any more, and they could do the Horde a favor by dying. Later on Garrosh asked Greatmother Geyah about his father, but the answer caused him to enter a deep depression. The Burning Crusade Garrosh became an important chief among the Mag'har. He was aided by Jorin Deadeye, son of the Bleeding Hollow clan's former chieftain, Kilrogg Deadeye. When our heroes first meet Garrosh, he is sullen, pessimistic, even depressed. Undoubtedly he is worried about the health of his clan's matriarch, Greatmother Geyah, who is ill. Garrosh knows that when she dies, he may be expected to lead the Mag'har, and that troubles him as well. Garrosh believes himself fated to repeat his father's mistakes. A great and fearsome warrior, Grommash Hellscream lusted for power. Despite his awareness of this weakness, Grommash nevertheless drank Mannoroth's blood, which made him stronger and fiercer, but also damned Grom and other orcs to servitude under Mannoroth. Early on, it is clear Garrosh is ashamed of his father. The last news Garrosh had of his father was that he (Grom) had drank the blood. Everything that transpired after this event is initially unknown to Garrosh. Indeed, Garrosh does not learn of his father's heroic death until Thrall arrives in Nagrand and re-enacts events for Garrosh's benefit. Learning that his father had eventually overcome his weakness for power – Grom gave his life so that the orcs would be free of demonic influence – Garrosh appears to gain strength and confidence, believing he is no longer fated to fail himself and his people. Theramore Peace Summit Thrall brought Garrosh Hellscream with him back to Azeroth to be his advisor. Later on the retired gladiator master Rehgar Earthfury also became one of Thrall's advisors. Rehgar and Garrosh had a great discussion: while Garrosh wanted to destroy the Alliance, who he considers the Horde's enemies, and take Azeroth for their own; Reghar wanted to remain open to diplomacy with the Alliance and conserve their treaty of non-aggression with Theramore. When Thrall decided to go to a new meeting with the human King Varian, he brought with him his two advisers Rehgar and Garrosh and some Kor'kron. Reghar recommended Thrall not to bring Garrosh with them but the Warchief thought it would be a good idea as it would help Garrosh to re-think his attitude toward the humans. Garrosh alongside Thrall traveled in a zeppelin to Theramore, where Varian and Thrall had a peaceful discussion with an eye toward mutual gain; though Garrosh thought it better for the Horde to take what they needed by force rather than exchange their resources. They first talked of their pasts and then discussed resource problems, like the Horde's war against the night elves for lumber. Varian offered to provide Thrall's people with the lumber and in exchange the Warchief offered copper and exotic hides in return. Varian had to leave early as Goldshire and Southshore were said to be under simultaneous distress by the Scourge. Upon exiting Theramore, the Twilight's Hammer clan invaded the city. After catching a glimpse of Garona, Varian thought that Thrall had sent her to assassinate him as the Shadow Council had done to his father. After a time battling, the Twilight's Hammer's casualties began to rise. Med'an then entered to protect his mother, and in seeing this, the cultists appointed their attention to the kidnapping of Med'an, while leaving Garona to die. Garrosh accused the Alliance of plotting the attack in an attempt to lure him and Thrall into a trap while Varian blamed the Horde; specifically Garrosh. Though tempers flared between Varian and Garrosh, Thrall and Garrosh left Theramore peacefully. Garrosh however felt that Varian had insulted the orcs' honor and that by leaving peacefully the orcs were losing face at the summit. Wrath of the Lich King Garrosh travels to Orgrimmar to meet with Thrall, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, High Overlord Saurfang, Grand Apothecary Putress and Rehgar Earthfury to discuss what to do about the Scourge. After consulting Saurfang and the spirits, Thrall favored a more cautious approach to dealing with the Scourge: an advance scouting party to the frozen continent before committing troops, as well as meeting with Jaina Proudmoore to find out what the Alliance were planning to do about the Lich King. Garrosh however, felt that dealing with the Alliance would put the Horde in danger and wanted to take the Horde's armies and conquer the humans and then march to Northrend and crush the Scourge; advocating that the Horde should rule all of Azeroth. Thrall, irritated by Garrosh's recklessness and bold challenges to his authority, answered that the humans were not a threat and that he would not underestimate the Lich King by walking blindly into a Scourge trap. Thrall then provoked Garrosh to challenge him to a duel by saying that he would not make the same mistakes as his father, Grom Hellscream. Frustrated with his leader's apparent lack of action and the insults to his father, Garrosh challenged Thrall to a duel in the Ring of Valor to settle the matter. The two orcs fought for some time until it seemed Garrosh had gained the upper hand. He began to taunt Thrall, but the battle was interrupted by a Herald of the Lich King threatening Orgrimmar with destruction. Hearing this, Thrall used Chain Lightning on Garrosh and both left the ring, with Thrall telling the younger Hellscream that they would settle their dispute later. The city was attacked by countless abominations and frost wyrms and a few death knights. Thrall and Garrosh led the forces of the Horde in repelling the Scourge attack, with the help of Saurfang, Sylvanas, Reghar, the city defenders, and some adventurers. After the Scourge assault force had been dealt with, Garrosh asked to be sent to Northrend again. This time, Thrall agreed and ordered Saurfang to begin preparations for war. Garrosh Hellscream was named Overlord of the Warsong Offensive, the main army of the Horde Expedition to Northrend. He resides at Warsong Hold in the Borean Tundra, on Northrend's western coast. Unlike his appearance in Nagrand, where he was downtrodden and apathetic, Garrosh is much more hotblooded and reckless in his role as Horde commander in Northrend. His chief adviser, High Overlord Saurfang - who drank from the same chalice that corrupted Grom Hellscream - warns against Garrosh's savage tactics, fearing a resurgence of the bloodlust that had dominated the Horde prior to the death of Mannoroth. The two often spar over tactical decisions, particularly in regards to supply lines between the Hold and the Forsaken forces in Howling Fjord. Even if he disagrees with Saurfang, Garrosh appears to have at least a grudging respect for the old warrior. When Saurfang warns Garrosh that if he goes too far against the Alliance and lead their people down a "dark path", Saurfang threatens to kill Garrosh himself. Garrosh neither questions nor challenges Varok of whether he would actually carry out his threat but sarcastically questions how he managed to survive so long without falling victim to his guilt and sense of morality. Despite Saurfang's warning, Garrosh seems to have appointed commanders and be conducting the war in such a manner as to focus strongly on battling the Alliance. In particular, Conqueror Krenna, the commander at Conquest Hold in the Grizzly Hills, bucks completely the war with the Scourge in favor of making war with the Alliance. Like Garrosh, she is hotblooded to the point of recklessness in pursuing the Alliance, so much so that she must be deposed by Gorgonna, an underling at Conquest Hold. The commander of Orgrim's Hammer above Icecrown is also concerned with defeating the Alliance in Icecrown, and even within Icecrown Citadel, the Horde faces off against the Alliance, as the Skybreaker and Orgrim's Hammer do battle as well. Secrets of Ulduar Thrall and Garrosh were summoned urgently to Dalaran to speak with the leader Rhonin. Arriving before the human King Varian Wrynn has departed, Garrosh and the king proceed to skirmish in the Violet Citadel, but Rhonin halts the fight with a magical shield before harm comes to either. Rhonin suggests that the Horde and Alliance work together against the new threat of Yogg-Saron in Ulduar, but Garrosh and Varian are partisan to the idea and Wrynn is portalled out. Garrosh expresses the opinion that a true Warchief would never partner himself with cowards.Ulduar Official Trailer Crusaders' Coliseum Garrosh, alongside Thrall, is in attendance at the new Crusaders' Coliseum in Icecrown, surrounded by various champions and representatives of the Horde. Garrosh requests that Tirion uses warriors of the Horde to challenge the heroes in the tournament and to show the strength of the Horde. Icecrown Citadel As of patch 3.3.2, Garrosh can be found at Light's Hammer inside Icecrown Citadel. He provides the Hellscream's Warsong buff for Horde raiding parties. If you speak to him and tell him he is not needed, you will need to reset the instance (provided you are not already saved to it) in order to gain the buff again. Cataclysm After Thrall steps down to join the Earthen Ring in stabilizing a world shattered by the Cataclysm, Garrosh is named to succeed him as Warchief of the Horde. Now in charge, Garrosh evicts the majority of non-orc and non-tauren citizens from central Orgrimmar, believing only the Orcs and Tauren possess the strength to truly defend the city. However, every race is still accounted for and while being a tough leader, Garrosh sees value in all the races that belong to the Horde and uses them to the best of that value.World of Warcraft: The Magazine Issue 1, pg 19 He also begins remodeling the city with dark metal, similar to the Hellfire Citadel in Outland, along with Warsong Hold and other Horde bases in Northrend.Forum:Cataclysm in PC Gamer UK (Nov 09) At Blizzard's Comic-Con 2010 panel, it was revealed that a story was in production that would delve into the complicated relationship between Thrall and Garrosh, explaining exactly where Thrall's faith in him comes from; the story will be available to read for free on the official website.Comic-Con 2010 Garrosh's ascension to the Warchief's throne has been applauded by the orcs, but is less than popular with the other races of the Horde, including the two closest allies of the orcs. Vol'jin, chieftain of the Darkspear tribe, absolutely despises Garrosh, condemning him as a warmonger and believes that his status as the son of Hellscream and as a hero of the war against the Lich King was the only reason that Thrall chose Garrosh to succeed him. Cairne Bloodhoof, High Chieftan of the Tauren, under the impression that Garrosh has deliberately undermined an attempt to peacefully obtain resources from Ashenvale, challenges Garrosh to a duel in Orgrimmar. Cairne is defeated, and it is later revealed that Magatha Grimtotem deliberately poisoned Garrosh's blade, and that the poison incapacitated Cairne allowing Garrosh to slay him. Garrosh condemns Magatha to whatever fate the Earthmother deems fair and refuses to aid her in defending Thunder Bluff from Baine.The Shattering by Christie Golden Sylvanas Windrunner, Dark Lady of the Forsaken, also seems to have a low opinion of the new Warchief, referring to him as an "ogre-headed buffoon".The Warchief Cometh Garrosh, in his updated character model, now wields Gorehowl, the axe of his father, Grom Hellscream. Thrall sends new goblin players to meet with Garrosh after they leave the Lost Isles. In the Stonetalon Mountains after Garrosh "dismisses" Overlord Krom'gar he learns the art of mercy from High Chieftain Cliffwalker. Growing up, Garrosh only knew his father, Grom Hellscream, by the stories that cast him as the one who had doomed his people. But after learning of Grom's redemption and heroic sacrifice to free the orcs from demonic corruption once and for all, Garrosh embraced his father's legacy as a fearless warrior and natural leader. At times, Garrosh's renewed zeal has put him at odds with the Horde's warchief. Frustrated by Thrall's decision to scout Northrend instead of mobilizing the Horde right away, Garrosh challenged the warchief to a duel in the Ring of Valor, but an assault by the Lich King's minions cut their bout short. Garrosh and the warchief still have some unfinished business... and Garrosh's hot-headed recklessness is fast becoming a concern to those who know the inherent danger in a Hellscream's fury. Mists of Pandaria It was revealed in the March 2012 Mists of Pandaria Press Event that Garrosh will be the final boss for the Mists of Pandaria expansion, as both factions recognize his growing instability and lust for power. The rebellion will be lead by Vol'Jin, who is seeking aid from both the Horde and the Alliance to fight against Garrosh. As the results would be terrible for either side should Garrosh prevail. This means a new Warchief will be appointed and most assume Thrall will return, but Zarhym has hinted that the new Warchief may not be who everyone expects. Some believe the Warchief may not be an Orc. Zarhym|date=4-May-2012 3:27 PM|bluequote=I know what was said during the press tour, but don't be so sure yet that you know who the next warchief will be. The information provided during the press tour was... not entirely accurate.}} In Patch 5.4 ]] In Patch 5.4.0 Garrosh has been empowered by the power of Y'shaarj, the Dark Heart of Pandaria. 3 New models have been added, a new, more detailed Garrosh Hellscream model, a model where he is using the power of Y'shaarj, and the third is a limbo stage (left) where he is not quite either. In the patch 5.4 Trailer, he wounded the leader of the Shado-pan, Taran Zhu. Garrosh is defeated by the combined forces of the Horde and the Alliance, and has now been put under arrest. He is to stand trial in Pandaria for his crimes. The title of Warchief was then placed upon Vol'Jin. In Warlords of Draenor According to Warlords of Draenor, Garrosh escapes the pandaren trial and travels back into Draenor's past, into a time before the orcs first invaded Azeroth, to stop his people from ever drinking the blood of Mannoroth and foil a secret conspiracy regarding Gul'dan. His goal is to forge an envisioned Horde by uniting the orc clans under the banner of the Iron Horde, preferably using smuggled modern-day siege technology over the consumption of Fel Blood. He would then have his father, Grommash, become Warchief of the Iron Horde. His vengeance would lead this "stronger" Iron Horde into marching through an altered Dark Portal to attack the present day Horde and Alliance. In Nagrand, Garrosh, now Warlord of the Warsong Clan in place of his father is attacked in an assault launched by Yrel or Durotan accompanied by an adventurer. After fighting for a while Garrosh stuns his attackers and tells them both that this is where they die. Before managing to deliver the final blow he is interrupted by Thrall who challenge him to the Mak'gora. Garrosh accepts the challenge and the two fight at the Stones of Prophecy where Thrall emerges victorious, leaving Garrosh's body crushed by the hand of an Earth Elemental. Locations Garrosh can be found in the following locations: In Outland *Garadar, Nagrand (leader of the Mag'har) In Northrend *Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra (master of the Hold) *Argent Tournament Grounds, Icecrown (arriving with Thrall to observe the tournament) *Crusaders' Coliseum: Trial of the Champion and Trial of the Crusader (observes the battles in the arena, and sends his champions to fight the Alliance during the Faction Champions event) *Light's Hammer, Icecrown Citadel (provides the Hellscream's Warsong buff for the Horde; patch 3.3.2) As of Cataclysm *Grommash Hold, Orgrimmar (Warchief of the Horde) *Forsaken High Command, Silverpine Forest (arriving to observe the inclusion of the Val'kyr into Forsaken ranks) *Cliffwalker Post, Stonetalon Mountains (punishing one of his high-ranked members for being dishonorable during To Be Horde...) In Mists of Pandaria ;Patch 5.1 *Emperor's Reach, Kun-Lai Summit *Domination Point, Krasarang Wilds ;Patch 5.4 * Vale of Eternal Blossoms * Inner Sanctum, Siege of Orgrimmar Quests ;Grommash Hold, Orgrimmar * * * * * * * * * * (Love is in the Air seasonal event) * * * * * * * ( Death Knights only) * * Quotes Greetings *"Live by these words: lok'tar ogar. Victory... or death." *"Hellscream's eyes are upon you." *"Only the strongest may dwell in Orgrimmar." *"You will serve the Horde... or be crushed beneath it." *"After all that he did for YOU and YOUR people? MAK'GORA!" (To Thrall, following a situation in which Thrall mentions Grom Hellscream being a hothead) *"Treacherous Alliance DOGS! You summon a Demon Lord against Warriors of the HORDE?! Your deaths will be swift!" (To Jaina and Varian inside the Argent Coliseum) *"The Lich King sought to sow the seeds of fear. Let me be the first to show him the Horde fears nothing!" Comic quotes * "Kalimdor should be home to the orcs, Rehgar. All of Kalimdor!" * "Bah! A discussion fit for merchants! Why should we orcs make concessions when we have the strength to take what we want?" * "By your "statecraft" you turn the orcs to weaklings, Warchief! We should conquer the humans, who are as nothing -- then send our forces on to Northrend to crush the Lich King as his undead army! The Horde should rule all of Azeroth!" Full dialogue with Saurfang in Warsong Hold This is the full transcript of the dialogue between Garrosh and Saurfang: :Garrosh crushes the figures and flag indicating Valiance Keep on the map. :Garrosh crushes the figures and flag indicating Valgarde and Westguard Keep. Dialogue at the Argent Tournament Grounds :Thrall, Garrosh and their escort appear from inside the Sunreaver Pavilion and walk along the path following the Ring of Champions. Here, they stop between the Ironforge and Gnomeregan banners and observe. :The group proceeds to the western entrance of the Crusaders' Coliseum, where Highlord Tirion Fordring awaits. :Thrall immediately turns to face Garrosh and rebukes him directly. :Thrall turns back to Tirion. :The group then walks in to the coliseum proper and disappears inside. Trial of the Crusader Introduction to Faction Champions, if playing as Alliance: Horde victory in Faction Champions: Garrosh's ascension Conversation with Vol'jin :Garrosh's image appears. :Vol'jin's image appears. :Garrosh's image fades. :Vol'jin's image fades. Meeting in Silverpine in Cataclysm :Portals from Orgrimmar arrive with Hellscream, Hellscream's elite, and High Warlord Cromush. :Hellscream jumps from the portal down to Sylvanas. :Garrosh makes a gesture at the Val'kyr. :The Val'kyr Agatha proceeds to resurrect fallen corpses as Forsaken. :Sylvanas mockingly salutes Garrosh. Stonetalon Mountains finale in Cataclysm :Overlord Krom'gar unleashes a bomb on the night elven settlement. :Portal to Orgrimmar appears and Garrosh arrives at the scene. :''Garrosh Hellscream grabs Overlord Krom'gar. :Garrosh Hellscream throws Overlord Krom'gar off the ledge. Mists of Pandaria Dominance Offensive quests Patch 5.4 The Trailer for the Siege of Orgrimmar dialogue A chest is wheeled out in a chest to Garrosh Hellscream, standing in the excavation site in the Veil of Eternal Blossoms. Garrosh walks past the fight between Garrosh's Horde and the Pandaren, Horde and Alliance. A wild Taran Zhu appears! From a shroud of mist. A fight breaks out, Garrosh is physically stronger, but Taran Zhu is a ninja, so it's all good. Garrosh charges and swings Gorehowl but embeds it in the wooden planks below. Taran Zhu swings back with his staff, only for Garrosh to grab it! Taran Zhu then attempts to blast Garrosh back with magic, but Garrosh is too powerful, and Taran Zhu slides back along the planks. Garrosh roars again, and swings at Taran Zhu, Taran Zhu catches the blow in his staff, and forms a quick disarming maneuver. Gorehowl slides past Taran Zhu. Garrosh doesn't like this, not one bit, Taran Zhu looks up, only to see Garrosh's first coming towards him. Garrosh punches him in the face! Taran Zhu falls off the plank, he's about to hit the water when he ninja jumps upwards and returns the blow with an upward strike on Garrosh's jaw. As Taran Zhu launches himself in the air, to perform a final ninja kick blow. However Garrosh leaps aside, and Taran Zhu gets his foot stuck in the planks. Garrosh grabs a nearby chain and whips it round at Taran Zhu. Garrosh then uses the chain to pull Taran Zhu to him, impaling him on Gorehowl. Vision of many ships coming for Garrosh, Horde, Alliance, Mercenaries, and all other associated hanger ons. Garrosh breaks open the chest, showing Y'Shaarj's beating heart, Taran Zhu watches saddened, as a butterfly turns the colour of a sha, and then turns to dust. Garrosh tips the chest into the waters. A massive vortex of evil Sha energies erupts from the pool, making a terrible mess of the Veil. Garrosh walks along the planks as the massive Sha explosion takes place behind him. Warlords of Draenor Garrosh then brings Gul'dan up. Notes *The PvE server, Garrosh US, is named after Garrosh Hellscream. *The news on Garrosh Hellscream becoming warchief when Cataclysm launched was welcomed by a large number of players objecting on that. One player posted on the WoW forums a long list of warchiefs that would be better than Garrosh. *Though Thrall calls Garrosh "boy" in the pre-WotLK event, looking at the timeline and reading Beyond the Dark Portal suggests Garrosh is actually older. *Garrosh's appearance (bulky with a shaved head) is practically the inverse of Grom's (lean with long hair). *Garrosh initially appears to be a Fury Warrior, dual wielding Bleeding Crescents. After his extended tour of duty in Northrend and receiving Gorehowl from Thrall, however, he appear in Cataclysm wielding his father's axe alone; presumably, he was taught the finer point of Arms from the best. *Garrosh somehow created a new weapon called Xal'atoh. *The tattoo on his chin is meant to represent his status as chieftain, all other known Warsong clan chiefs have had a similar mark or tattoo to represent their status Media Images Garrosh2.png|Garrosh Hellscream, son of Grommash Hellscream Garrosh Hellscream TCG.jpg|Garrosh in the TCG Garrosh Hellscream comic.jpg|Garrosh in the Comic Garrosh_Action_Figure.jpg|The Garrosh action figure Garrosh magazine cover.jpg|Garrosh magazine cover preview. Garrosh-hellscream-full.jpg|Garrosh GarroshFullHearthstone.png|Garrosh in the Hearthstone game Garrosh Hellscream 0.9.1.png|Garrosh in all ages and apperences. Fan art by Assey Westfall Garrosh7.jpg|Garrosh Videos Warlords of Draenor – Nagrand Finale|Garrosh's ultimate fate in Warlords Garrosh's death cinematic|Garrosh's capture Horde version Garrosh's death Alliance version|Garrosh's capture Alliance version The Siege of Orgrimmar Trailer-0|The Siege of Orgrimmar Official Trailer The Story of Garrosh Hellscream Lore World of Warcraft lore lesson 8 Garrosh Hellscream|Garrosh lore lesson Horde goes to War, Thrall vs Garrosh Speculation References External links ;Official lore ;Lore May 15th 2014 5:00PM}} May 11th 2014 8:00PM}} Apr 20th 2014 8:00PM}} Apr 9th 2014 11:00AM}} Apr 21st 2013 8:00PM}} Mar 25th 2012 6:00PM}} Dec 5th 2010 4:00PM}} Dec 4th 2010 6:00PM}} ;News }} de:Garrosh es:Garrosh Hellscream fr:Garrosh Hurlenfer pl:Garrosh Hellscream Category:Borean Tundra NPCs Category:Bosses Category:Characters with military ranks Category:Icecrown Citadel NPCs Category:Mag'har Category:Nagrand NPCs Category:Orc quest givers Category:Orgrimmar NPCs Category:Quest givers Category:Silverpine Forest NPCs Category:Stonetalon Mountains NPCs Category:Unique models Category:Warriors Category:Warsong Offensive NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters